Still Loving You
by HappeLu9708
Summary: It's been over a year since Seth betrayed his lovers and Alice is having a breakdown in a laundry room. What happens when Seth decides to check on her? WARNING: SELF-HARM, M/M/M/F, DON'T LIKE, DON't READ :)


**HELLO FRIENDS! I know I haven't done or updated anything in a while, but this story hit me like a truck while I was doing laundry. I might make this a series based on the response i get. So if you want more please review! Enjoy!**

 **Playlist : Still - Daughter, Hello - Adele, Gone - Bebe Rexa, Words - Skylar Grey, Wasted Love - Matt McAndrew, Gasoline - Hasley, **

~~~ALICE POV~~~~~

As i stood in front of the dryer in yet another nameless hotel laundry room, I started to hang up the laundry from the past week, like I did every saturday night. Roman and Dean were fighting again, so I left to do the laundry. I'll probably have to go back up soon and asses the damage to themselves and the room, making sure they can still wrestle and nothing to expensive is broken. I sighed. This same routine has been going on for months. Get up, check out, go to the arena, do the show, drive to the next city, check in, shower, boys fight, patch them up when it gets physical, go to bed.

As I continued to do laundry, I turned on my music. Normally I pick a specific song I want, but tonight I hit shuffle. After skipping Hello, Waiting for Superman, Forever and Always, and Wasted Love, I finally settled on Words by Skylar Grey. As I shoved another quarter into the washer, my mind started to drift to Seth.

' _God, my Seth. What happened to my ninja? Where did I fuck up?'_ I snapped back into reality when the washer beeped. Wow had I really been standing there for 45 minutes? ' _Jesus Christ, get it together.'_

I switched out the laundry and sat down in front of the dryer. When my phone started ring I dug it out of my pocket.

 _ **INCOMING CALL: ROMAN**_

I declined the call and rested my head against the dryer.

 _ **RING RING...RING RING…**_

 **I** sighed and checked my phone again.

 _ **INCOMING CALL: DEAN**_

I declined the call again. I sighed as the song _In Case_ by Demi Lovato started playing. I reached to change it, but realized I just didn't care enough. As I sat there, my mind again drifted to Seth. I was interrupted by a text message from roman.

 _ **TEXT FROM: ROMAN: Babygirl we are so sorry. it will never happen again, we love you so much, come back? please it will never happen again.**_

I scoffed. ''Never going to happen again, huh? Yeah, right.'' I absently spun my engagement ring around my finger, marveling at it's beauty. It was a 15 karat white gold ring with three interlocking puzzle bands that, together, held a beautiful 10 karat diamond in the center. I smiled a little as I remembered how the boys proposed. All three of them getting down on their knees at my favorite restaurant, each of them with a box that held one band of the ring, after the diamond had been delivered on a tiny covered silver platter.

God I didn't realise i was crying. Dammit. I frantically wiped at my eyes, but it was no use, the tears just kept coming.

" You are just fine, get up. You are just fine. God, you are so pathetic. Get up. You don't get to cry anymore, it's been over a year. Stop it. You are just fine. God….''

~~~~~~~~~SETH POV~~~~~~~~~~

"-God, you're so pathetic. Get up. You don't get to cry anymore, it's been over a year. Stop it. You are just fine. God….''

I stood, watching her breakdown from the doorway. I had been on my way to do my laundry but stopped dead when I saw her. That was half an hour ago. I just couldn't bring myself to move. She was sitting against the dryer with her head in her hands, alternating between wiping at her eyes and pulling on her hair, completely ignoring the insesent beeping of her phone.

"You are fine. You are going to get up and go make sure they didn't kill each other. You are going to patch them up and call room service to clean up all the things they broke. you are going to be strong for them. y-you are just fine. God it's….it's all your fault.'' She sobbed ''If you had noticed that he was off, or feeling neglected, or something, if you had paid more attention, none of this would have happened. Dean and Rome wouldn't be fighting every night, Dean wouldn't disappear for hours at a time and come back drunk off his ass, you wouldn't dread seeing him everyday, your heart wouldn't stop every time someone knocked on the door, praying it was him, you would all be fine. Jesus christ stop talking to yourself. God you are going crazy. Well, crazi _er_. You are so stupid. Fuck." She buried her head in her knees as her body shook from her sobs. She raised her head and smacked herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand over and over again chanting, ''Stupid, worthless, dumb, pathetic, no good, bitch, whore, slut.'' At each word she cried harder. Then she buried her head in her hands again.

Did she think my betraying them was her fault? ' _Oh my poor sweetheart. God Im such an asshole. Jesus, Seth get it together. Walk away, go back to your room. its not your problem, she hasn't seen you, you can walk away with no problem.'_ But i couldn't just leave her there, not when she was like this. So I carefully walked towards her. I squatted down next to her and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and pulled her hands away from her face. When she saw it was me she scrambled to stand up and faced the dryer, leaning on it and wiping the evidence of her tears away. I stood there silently as she tried to compose herself.

"What do you want, Seth?" she asked, her harshness ruined by her voice breaking as she said my name.

"I-I don't know.'' I said. She chuckled humorlessly and ran her hands through her hair. A sparkle caught my eye and I wordlessly stepped forward and took her left hand, turning her to face me. she weakly tried to pull her hand away but stopped when i ran my pointer finger over the engagement ring the boys and I got her.

"You kept it." I said quietly.

"It doesn't work without all the pieces.'' she responded quietly. As she reached to pull her arm back i caught sight of her wrists. I pulled both her hands back to me and flipped them palm up. She struggled to retrieve them until I shot her a look. She sighed and all the fight left her body, as she slumped against the dryer.

"Alice….. do Dean and Roman know about this? Do they know it started again?'' I asked, motioning to her scab covered wrists. Some were old, others couldn't have been made more than a couple hours ago. She yanked her wrists back to her and spun around, gathering her finished laundry.

"Actually it's none of your business, so if you would excuse me, I need to go make sure they haven't destroyed each other again." She said brushing past me. I was to shocked to do anything but watch her walk away.


End file.
